Yoshi Soccer
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After Team Bowser wins the soccer championship, the Super Smash Brothers form new teams to compete in the next soccer tournament to reach Team Bowser and win the soccer championship! Based on Mario Strikers Charged.
1. Prologue: Team Bowser Wins Championship!

**Yoshi Soccer**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Well, here's the surprising thing - this fanfic originally existed probably a year ago, but I deleted it for some strange reasons. Either that, or, um...wait.

----------

_**(PLEASE STAND BY)**_

----------

Yoshizilla: Okay, I wasn't just imagining things. I did delete it, but with good reasons. Anyway, here it is again, though I edited it, if you know what I mean. (wink, wink) Luckily, I have played a lot of the (very awesome) _Mario Strikers Charged_ on the Nintendo Wii entertainment videogame home console system, and I pretty much know what to expect for this soccer-based fanfic. So sit back, relax, and get ready for some SOCCER!!!! WOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!! (throws confetti)

Disclaimer: Do people even care about me anymore?

Yoshizilla: In a sense, no.

Disclaimer: Okay, then. Then all of the Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo, and all of the fan-made characters in THIS fanfic and any other fanfic created by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus are owned by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

----------

"And it's a good day for Team Bowser as King Bowser Koopa himself and his teammates wipe the floor with Team Link five to three! Only ten seconds are left on the clock!" Master Hand loudly announces as the audience cheers loudly, all of them perfectly fitted in the small, comfortable seats within the gigantic stadium.

Ganondorf grins as he uses Warlock kick to push Midna and Zelda off to the side, before passing the ball to mewtwo, who uses his Psychic ability to blast away Link and Roy. Mewtwo then closes his eyes, and the ball starts to emit a purple glow, before kicking the ball into the goal. Marth jumped into the air and caught the ball, before heading to the right and tossing the ball to Midna, who jumped up in between Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Bowser then ran towards Midna and burned her with his fiery breath, snatching the ball and charging it up, before kicking it from the right side into the goal, scoring another point. It was then that the ten seconds passed, and the horns were blown loudly, the audience cheering as Team Bowser all gave each other high fives and cheered with triumph while Team Link all looked down the ground with defeat and headed sulking out of the stadium.

"That's the game! Team Bowser wins with a score of six to three! What a stupendous match!" Master Hand announces, as he started doing flips in mid-air. "They now are the proud champions of the soccer tournament! Who will attempt to challenge the current champions, and will they become the new champions, or will they lose with pride?"

----------

On the beautiful isle that is Yoshi Island, located within the many large land masses of Dinosaur Land, Yoshi and his good friends - Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, and Chad the Charmander - are all watching the current soccer match in Yoshi's House. After the match ends, Yoshi turns to his friends.

"Dang, Team Bowser sure put a lot of effort in that match," Peppy admitted, biting into a delicious, crisp piece of lettuce, "I wonder if we'll be able to play like them."

Chad rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Errr, I don't know, guys. You think that us five would be able to put up a match against all of the other teams that would compete?" The red Charmander curiously asked.

Dr. Hoshi folded his arms, only nodding. "I bet. After all, we're pretty good at soccer, remember?" He glanced at Chad and winked.

Chad murmured. "Well..."

Birdo clamped her hands together. "Hey guys, since we're practicing soccer, let's enter the new cup!" She giggled, walking up to Yoshi and nudging him by the arm, "After all, there's nothing more fun or competitive like soccer."

Yoshi thought for a minute, rubbing his chin and tapping his right foot. "Hmmm..." He then snapped his fingers. "That's it! We'll enter the new soccer tournament a week from today, and then we'll be able to compete!" He looked at the others and told them, "Okay then, it's settled! You guys practice while I go tell Master Hand that I'm entering us." And with that, the green Yoshisaurus ran out of his house and jumped into the green warp pipe nearby, which lead back to Nintendo City.

Birdo, Chad the Charmander, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and all ran out the house, heading towards the plains beyond Yoshi's House to practice their soccer skills.

----------

_Next Chapter: The Teams Form! Let the Soccer Matches Begin!_


	2. The New Nintendo Soccer Tournament!

"Welcome to the new Nintendo Soccer Tournament!" Master Hand announced, floating in a large, red announcing booth, looking to his left, right, and eventually his front to see the huge amount of people in the audience cheering loudly and clapping, "Here, we have all of the teams from the Super Smash Brothers and their respective friends and foes from their universes competing in the most intense soccer tournament yet! Please, allow the teams themselves to introduce you!"

The audience clapped loudly and cheered as all of the twelve teams walked out from the soccer lockers and came onto the soccer field.

"Here are the rules for you fellow newcomers and fellow audience members," Master Hand added, suddenly pulling a chart and pointing at it, "All teams must have five players, one of them being the goalie. You must win the game by three minutes, and whoever wins will progress forwards to the Elimination Round, where the victorious team will go up against the championship team and compete for the championship! Teams may or may not use items for their wishes, and overall, do the best you can to win, team!" With that, he snapped his fingers, and the teams and audience members all turned around to face the west, to see a large projectile screen rising from the top of the stadium. "And there are the teams and their members, ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone, including the twelve teams, looked carefully at the projectile screen, which projected the twelve teams and their players, as well as goalies.

**Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Pianta (goalie)**

**Team Yoshi: Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Chad the Charmander (goalie)**

**Team Bronto: Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Zirdo, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Boshi (goalie)**

**Team Pikachu: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Meowth, Squirtle, Ivysaur (goalie)**

**Team Link: Link, Zelda, Midna, Roy, Marth (goalie)**

**Team Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Solid Snake (goalie)**

**Team Kirby: Kirby, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo (goalie)**

**Team Ness: Ness, Young Link, Popo, Nana, Lucas (goalie)**

**Team Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter (goalie)**

**Team Dr. Mario: Dr. Mario, Pichu, Pit, Ike, Mr. Game-and-Watch (goalie)**

**Team Waluigi: Waluigi, Daisy, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Ridley (goalie)**

**Team Bowser: Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wario, Charizard (goalie)**

"And so," Master Hand suddenly stated again, before going up high in the air and loudly announcing with a booming voice, "LET THE NINTENDO SOCCER TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!"

The audiences cheered, and all of the teams (except Team Bowser, who only chuckled/laughed) shook hands and wished each other luck as they all ran back into the soccer lockers, to await who they will go up against, and where there will compete in soccer.


	3. Team Mario vs Team Ness

**Team Mario vs. Team Ness**

**The Vice**

Peach, Luigi, and Toad were all stretching, looking straight at Young Link, Popo, and Nana, who were also stretching. The two goalies of the teams - a Pianta and Lucas - were also stretching for the game. Ness the landed on the ground, and he started to jog in place, before doing a cheesy pose. Mario then came down from the sky and got into his soccer position, winking his left eye. The audiences watching on all sides of the soccer field cheered as the whistle blew, and the soccer ball was tossed onto the stadium.

Mario kicked the ball, and it went into midair. Peach ran towards the other side and waited for the ball to come down, but she was pushed by Young Link, who started to kick the ball the opposite direction. He passed it to nana, who took out her hammer and whacked Toad into the electric fence. Nana then passed the ball to Ness, who passed it to Popo, who passed it to Nana, who whacked away Luigi and Peach with her hammer and approached the Pianta, kicking the ball towards him. The Pianta caught the ball, and he ran up towards the field, tossing the ball back.

Mario ran towards the ball, slide kicking Young Link, The mustachioed man ran towards the goal and kicked the ball up, preparing for a mega strike, when Ness head butted into Mario, the ball landing back down. Ness kicked the ball into mid air and passed it to Popo, who whacked away Peach and kicked the ball from his team's side of the field. The ball landed near the electric fence and Toad ran towards the ball, jumping over Nana and kicking the ball towards Luigi, who was then tackled by Nana.

Peach ran towards Nana and slid into her, causing her to drop down to the ground. peach then turned around and started running towards the goal, charging up the ball and kicking it, with Lucas grabbing the ball and tossing it back to the field. Mario kicked Ness in the chin, and snatched the ball, pushing Young Link and Nana. As Popo ran towards Mario, Luigi slid kicked into the blue Eskimo boy, causing him to fall down on the ground. Mario then headed for the electric fence and charged up the ball from there, getting enough time to use a mega strike. Mario jumped into the air, charged up, and kicked the ball, which split into three smaller balls. Lucas caught the two small balls, but accidentally jumped into the air, missing the third small ball.

Mario cheered and received a kiss from Peach and a high five from both Luigi and Toad, before going back to the center of the field. Ness called up his teammates, and a new soccer ball was tossed back onto the field. Ness impaled Mario, and snatched the ball, jumping to the side to avoid a tackle from Luigi, and kicking the ball towards Popo, who jumped up into the air, tossed a few hammers at the Pianta, and kicked the ball into the goal. The Pianta dodged the hammers and grabbed the ball, tossing it back onto the field. Peach ran towards the ball, but she was then pushed into the electric fence and electrocuted, screaming in pain as Young Link chuckled and kicked the ball towards Nana, who jumped above Toad and passed the ball to Ness, who used his PK Fire to burn Mario and charge up the ball. As he was, the Pianta then ran towards Ness and punched him, snatching the ball and tossing it back to the field.

Luigi ran towards the ball and kicked it straightforward, watching as Lucas lunged forward and caught the ball. He rolled it back, which gave Toad an advantage as he pushed aside Nana and charged up the ball, kicking it at Lucas, a flare surrounding it. As Lucas caught the ball, the flames got onto him, and he screamed in pain, flailing his hands in the air as he tried to get the burning flames off. Toad grinned, and he ran towards Lucas with the ball and jumped over him, getting the ball into the goal. The audience cheered as Toad blew kisses to the audience. As Mario kicked the ball into Young Link, impaling the young swordsman, the bell rang, and Team Mario celebrated as they jumped up into the air and gave each other high fives, while Team Ness moaned and all sulked away into the locker rooms. The audience went wild and jumped onto the soccer field, running to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and the Pianta, asking for autographs.

**Score: Team Mario, 2; Team Ness, 0**

**Winner: Team Mario**


	4. Team Yoshi vs Team Donkey Kong

**Team Yoshi vs. Team Donkey Kong**

**Lethal Lava Volcano**

Birdo, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy Ankylosaurus all stared straight at Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong. Chad the Charmander and the Kritter gave each other competitive glances from each of their goals, and both Yoshi and Donkey Kong landed on the hot soccer field. Surrounding then was burning lava, with the burning flames rising up into the air. Yoshi and Donkey Kong both chuckled and gave each other a high-five, before they got into soccer positions and watched as a Magmar from the sidelines tossed the soccer ball onto the magma hardened field.

The whistle blew, and Yoshi ran towards the ball, passing it quickly to Peppy. Peppy whacked Diddy and Dixie away with his powerful tail club, and he then started running towards Donkey Kong's side of the field, staying by the electric fence. He then charged up the ball a bit and kicked it, but the Kritter managed to catch it and head to the right, passing the ball to Tiny Kong. Tiny whirled in the air with her yellow ponytails, hovering above Birdo and Yoshi. Tiny then landed back on the ground and kicked the ball forward, swerving to the right as Dr. Hoshi rushed towards her. Tiny passed the ball to Donkey Kong, who pounded his chest and caused Dr. Hoshi to flinch. Donkey Kong then picked up the ball and punched it into Chad, knocking the red Charmander down on the ground. Donkey Kong then charged up the ball and passed it to Tiny, who jumped in the air and twirled around, kicking the ball straight into the goal as Chad got up.

Diddy and Dixie cheered as they ran to Tiny and hugged her, with Donkey Kong clapping. Yoshi and his friends muttered as they returned to the center of the field. After Chad tossed the ball back, Yoshi kicked the ball into Donkey Kong, and then he grabbed it by his tongue, spitting it to Birdo. Birdo twirled around, and she kicked the ball towards the right, passing the ball to Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi passed the ball to Yoshi, who passed the ball to Peppy, who passed it back to Yoshi, who was then kicked by Donkey Kong. The strong gorilla ran to the other side and jumped up in the air, pounding the ground and causing the fiery field to shift to the right. The ball went sliding downwards, and Chad lunged at it, grabbing the ball and tossing it high back into the field. Yoshi jumped up in the air, flipped himself, and then kicked the ball straight into the Kritter, who was knocked down by the ball's fast velocity. Dr. Hoshi then slid towards the ball and kicked it straight into the goal, chuckling and taking off his light-blue glasses as he received a kiss from Birdo.

The game of soccer was now tied up. As Team Yoshi and Team Donkey Kong got back into their positions, the ball was tossed back to the center of the field by the Kritter (who got up after taking a few seconds down on the hardened magma), and Diddy slid into the ball. Diddy grabbed the ball with his feet and flipped over Yoshi and Peppy, who jumped into the electric fence and screamed as they were both electrocuted. Diddy chuckled, and he headed to the right, jumping over Birdo. He passed it to Dixie Kong, who whacked Birdo away with her yellow ponytail hair and then charged the ball, kicking it towards Chad from the left. Chad grabbed the ball with his tail, and holding the ball (which now had flames on it thanks to the flame on the tip of Chad's tail), the red Charmander tossed the ball back onto the field. Dr. Hoshi closed his eyes and used the force to gently guide the ball down, pushing away all of the kongs. Peppy then ran towards the ball and started running down the center of the field, going into Donkey Kong's side. He charged up the ball, and kicked it upwards, jumping into the air. Peppy let out a charge of electricity, electrocuting the ball and then whacking it into five smaller pieces with his tail. The Kritter caught four of the balls, with the fifth ball impaling him in the stomach, Birdo kicking the ball in.

The fire-type Pokemon and other fiery creatures watching on the burning sidelines cheered loudly as Team Donkey Kong quickly huddled and thought up a plan. Team Yoshi noticed this, and they huddle with each other as well. Nodding, the two teams went to the center to face each other, a new soccer ball being tossed onto the field. Yoshi lunged at the ball, but Donkey Kong rammed into the green Yoshisaurus, knocking him down. Dixie ran to the ball and snatched it, jumping up in the air and giggling as she swerved from left to right, avoiding Birdo and Peppy. She kicked the ball upward to Tiny, who twirled around in the air and caught the ball. Tiny kicked the ball towards the goal from the right side, watching as Chad caught it from the left. He then passed it to Dr. Hoshi, who then grabbed a couple of icy, blue shells and released them, the shells hitting Donkey Kong, Birdo, Diddy Kong, and Peppy. Yoshi ran all the way down to the end of Donkey Kong's side, calling Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi nodded, and glancing to his right t see Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong approaching, he took out his purple light saber and slashed at the two female kongs, knocking them to the ground. Dr. Hoshi then kicked the ball upwards to Yoshi, who kicked it while in the air, the Kritter catching the ball and tossing it back. Yoshi charged up, and he kicked the ball into the air, jumping up and kicking the ball into three smaller pieces. The Kritter blocked all of the three smaller balls and laughed victoriously as he received another soccer ball and tossed it back onto the hardened magma field. Peppy defrosted, and he spun around towards Donkey Kong's side, impaling the new soccer ball with a swing from his powerful tail club, getting a score in the goal. Peppy received high fives from Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi as they ran back to their side of the field, the soccer ball being thrown back.

As Yoshi kicks the ball past Donkey Kong and runs towards the goal, the bells ring loudly, and the fire-type Pokemon and the fiery creatures cheer loudly and clap as Team Yoshi celebrate and all hugged each other, while Team Kong all were depressed. Donkey Kong and Diddy both stomped their feet on the ground angrily, the Kritter screaming out profanities at the other team, while Dixie and Tiny held onto each other, crying.

**Score: Team Yoshi, 3; Team Donkey Kong, 1**

**Winner: Team Yoshi**


	5. Team Pikachu vs Team Link

**Team Pikachu vs. Team Link**

**Thunder Island**

The thunder boomed loudly in the dark blue sky, the winds picking up as the waves in the ocean splashed upon the small island surrounded by tall rising, sharp pointed rocks standing out of the ocean. Ivysaur got on his two hind legs within the goal, awaiting the game to start, while Marth grinned with cockiness and placed away his sword, getting ready. Jigglypuff, Meowth, and Squirtle all stared face to face at Princess Zelda, Midna, and Roy. Pikachu and Link then fell from the dark blue sky and landed roughly on the ground, getting up and dusted themselves. Pikachu nodded at Link, who nodded back at Pikachu as the whistle blew and a soccer ball was tossed from the watching Lakitu nearby.

Link slid into the ball, and he passed it to Zelda. Zelda jumped over Jigglypuff, and she moved to the right, avoiding collision with Squirtle. Squirtle turned around and fired a jet of water at Zelda, knocking her into the electric fence, electrocuting her. Midna quickly slid into the ball and she kicked it upwards with Link jumping up in the air and kicking the ball while in midair. Roy received the ball, and he swerved to the right, going to the left and charging up the ball, releasing it. The ball was purple colored, and Ivysaur managed to catch it with his vine whip attack. Ivysaur tossed the ball back onto the field, and Jigglypuff caught the ball, using her sing attack to put Link and Midna to sleep. Suddenly, a cow mooed as it was being blown onto the field by the wind, knocking Pikachu, Link, and Meowth off the field. Squirtle started to sweat nervously as he received the ball from Jigglypuff. Squirtle slid inside his shell, and he popped back out running towards the goal on Link's side, kicking the ball directly into Marth. Marth took out his sword and slashed at the ball, slicing it in half. Squirtle used his surf attack to make the field wet, and Marth was knocked down by the wave as a new soccer ball was thrown onto the field, the wind blowing the opposite direction. As Jigglypuff was blown off the field, she kicked the ball into the goal, scoring a point for Team Pikachu.

A few minutes later, the knocked out players returned to the field, and Link kicked the ball to Midna, who grabbed a shadowy orb and used it to push aside Pikachu. Meowth then slashed at Midna, snatching the ball and kicking it towards Pikachu, who caught the ball and started running in the opposite direction. Pikachu charged up, but he was set ablaze by Din's Fire, and started to run around screaming as Marth grabbed the ball and tossed it to Zelda, who jumped to the right, but tumbled off the field, screaming. Roy ran towards the ball, and he headed for the goal, kicking it from the left, which Ivysaur caught. Ivysaur chuckled, and he then unleashed razor leaf, which dealt damage to all of the players and tossed the ball back. Meowth shook his head and he kicked the ball, running straight and then jumping over Link, heading to the right. He charged the ball a bit, and then passed it to Pikachu, who kicked the ball from the left side. Marth tried to block the ball, but he failed.

Pikachu received high fives from Jigglypuff, Squirtle, and Meowth, while Link and Roy were angrily shouting at Marth, telling him to guard the ball no matter what the outcome. After a few seconds, Marth tossed the ball back onto the field, and Pikachu jumped into the air, kicking the ball while in midair. Link caught the ball and he jumped to the right and started heading towards the goal. He charged up, and then, slashing both meowth and Squirtle and having Jigglypuff being pushed into the electric fence by Midna, Link charged up the ball and spun around, the ball being spun by the Master Sword and then being kicked right into Ivysaur. Ivysaur moaned as he was dazed, and Zelda slid into the ball, kicking it while the grass reptilian Pokemon was knocked out.

Team Link started to chant Zelda's name while Team Pikachu muttered angrily and huddled, formulating a plan. Roy came close, but he was slashed at by Meowth, who threatened the red haired swordsman. Roy growled, and he returned to his position as Team Pikachu faced Team Link. Ivysaur tossed the ball back with his vine whip attack, and Pikachu nabbed the ball, passing it to Jigglypuff, who ran towards Ivysaur and charged up the ball, kicking it into the air. meowth jumped in the air and kicked the ball in midair, hitting Marth right in the stomach. marth moaned, and he fell down in pain. Link ran towards his side's goal and blocked Marth, but Pikachu had other ideas, electrocuting Zelda and Midna, and with Roy being pushed off the field by Squirtle. Pikachu charged up, and he then used Volt Tackle, pushing aside (and electrocuting in the process) Link and Marth getting the ball straight into the goal.

Pikachu received cheers and and high fives from his fellow teammates as Team Link got Roy back on the field. Marth received a Pick-Me-Up item from the watching Lakitu, and he got back to his feet. The soccer ball was thrown onto the field, and Pikachu ran to the right, being pushed off the field by Zelda. Zelda snatched the ball and used Din's Fire on Jigglypuff, setting the pink puffball Pokemon on fire. Zelda sprinted towards the goal on Pikachu's side, but Ivysaur attacked with vine whip, knocking Zelda down to the ground and picking up the ball, tossing it back onto the field. As Midna slid into Squirtle and snatched the ball, she charged it up and then kicked it from the right. Ivysaur lunged to the ball and caught it within his mouth, turning around and spitting the ball upwards in the air. Pikachu then nabbed the ball after jumping up and used Thunderbolt, electrocuting the remaining members of Team Link. Glancing behind him to see Meowth slashing at Roy and Squirtle using his surf attack to push Zelda and Midna off the course, Pikachu started to charge up. He was then plopped off the field by a red-and-yellow fish, which was being carried away by the powerful wind. Meowth quickly ran towards the ball and kicked it into Marth who caught the ball and tossed it back. Squirtle then slid in, used bubble on Marth, aimed from the left and kicked the ball into the goal. Meowth hugged Squirtle, and Squirtle hugged back as the bells ran loudly, and Team Pikachu won.

After Pikachu returned from falling into the cold ocean below, he celebrated with his triumphant team, skipping along to his victory theme song. Link, Zelda, Midna, Roy, and Marth all let out a bummed out sigh and started to sulk towards the grassy edge of the windy island, awaiting a chance to return to the stadium after taking a devastating loss.

**Score: Team Pikachu, 4; Team Link, 1**

**Winner: Team Pikachu**


	6. Team Waluigi vs Team Captain Falcon

**Team Waluigi vs. Team Captain Falcon**

**Birdo's Glacier**

As the wind blew strong in the cold atmosphere of the icy soccer field, with glaciers moving very slowly in the background, and several penguins and species of Birdosaurus coming around to watch the soccer matches, the two competing teams look at each other. Daisy, Bowser Jr., and Petey Piranha all get into their soccer positions, as do Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, and Falco Lombardi. Captain Falcon runs towards the center of the field, and he poses, taunting the other team. Waluigi slams down to the ground and lands on his feet, sticking out his tongue at the opposing team and chuckling. The whistle was blown, and the soccer ball was tossed onto the center of the icy field by a penguin.

Waluigi lunged at the ball, and he kicked it to Daisy, who disappeared for a brief second and reappeared close to the goal on Captain Falcon's side. As she prepared to do a mega strike, Samus fired her cannon charge at her, electrocuting Daisy. As Samus tried to grab the ball with her grappling hook, Bowser Jr. rammed into Samus and kicked the ball upward, and then jumped up and kicked the ball from midair into the goal. Scoring, Bowser Jr. pointed at Snake and laughed as he ran back to his team's side.

Captain Falcon growled, and as the ball came back to the center, he used Falcon Kick, causing the ball to be burned with flames. Captain Falcon then dashed to the right and charged up the ball, passing it to Fox, who kicked the ball right at Ridley. Ridley screeched, and he ran forwards, tossing the ball back into the field, but Falco ran towards the left and kicked it from the side, scoring.

Falco chuckled as he got into position, and started shooting at Waluigi with his own gun, Fox stealing the ball and speeding past Daisy and Petey, who collided into each other. Fox then charged the ball, and kicked it at Ridley, who repelled it back. Fox then started to burn in flames, charging up, and used his Fire Fox, going into Ridley and forcing the ball into the goal.

As the inhabiters of the freezing area cheered, Captain falcon prepared to kick the ball, but he slipped on the ice and fell on his rear. Petey Piranha took the ball and pushed aside Fox, while Falco prepared to lunge at the gigantic Piranha Plant, but was kicked by Waluigi. petey Piranha then released goop all around him and then kicked the ball into the goal, but Snake caught it and tossed it back. Petey then rammed the ball with his right leaf, and the ball went into the goal.

Captain Falcon huddled with his team, and then, after a few seconds, got back into position in the center of the field. Fox then kicked Bowser Jr. and took out his gun, shooting at Daisy as Falco snatched the ball and kicked it to Captain Falcon, who used Falcon Punch on Petey Piranha. He then passed the ball to Samus, who then slipped on the ice. Waluigi snatched the ball, but he was caught by Falco, who kicked the ball upwards. Captain Falcon jumped up and kicked the ball while flipped upside down, with Ridley snatching the ball at the far right. The purple, dragon-like creature tossed the ball back, but Samus quickly acquired the ball and charged it up, before firing her Plasma shot at Ridley (paralyzing him) and then kicking the ball in.

As the teams returned to the center, Daisy grabbed a red Koopa shell and then shot it at Fox, who dodged it by jumping into the air. he then launched his Fire Fox at Daisy, knocking her out as Falco snatched the ball. petey whacked Falco into the electric fence with his right leaf hand, and then he kicked the ball upward to Waluigi, who started running around, several sharp, purple bushes forming. Isolating himself inside, Waluigi went up into the air, took out a long, purple whip, whipped the ball, and the ball was separated into four smaller pieces. Snake caught two of the balls, but the last ball impaled him on the head, causing him to get hurled back into the goal, and fall on the ice. He moaned and held his head as Waluigi did a crotch shot, before running back to the center of the field.

As a new soccer ball was tossed, Daisy used her special ability to form several orange spikes from the ground, impaling all of the players around her. Daisy then snatched the ball, and she ran upwards the right corner. She kicked the ball to Snake, who caught it and tossed it to Falco. Falco started kicking forward, but he then fell into the icy water (that was formed after the ice underneath Falco cracked). Falco froze while Bowser Jr. snatched the ball and screamed at Fox, causing him to fall to his knees and cover his ears. Bowser Jr. quickly passed the ball to Daisy and then got impaled into the cold icy ground by Captain Falcon, who passed it to Waluigi. Waluigi grabbed the ball and warped towards Snake, before kicking the ball to Daisy, who kicked the ball right into the goal. The bells rang loudly, and Team Waluigi all hugged each other, the watchers cheering loudly and clapping while Team Captain Falcon all angrily pouted and stormed out of the cold, icy soccer field.

**Score: Team Captain Falcon, 3; Team Waluigi, 5**

**Winner: Team Waluigi**


	7. Team Bowser vs Team Dr Mario

**Team Bowser vs. Team Dr. Mario**

**The Grand Sauropod Forest Soccer Stadium**

A HUGE audience of sauropods, ceratopsids, theropods, and other dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and reptilians of all kinds (joined by many different, non-reptilian viewers as well) are all jammed back into the comfortable seats in the GIGANTIC stadium located right in the center of the treetop village within the sprawling Sauropod Forest. Most of the teams who have battled with each other in the previous matches have all taken their reserved seats in the special booth above the highest set of audience chairs, with Master Hand overlooking the gigantic, grassy soccer field. Bowser and his team of bad guys all come onto the field, chuckling that they will win the match with ease, as Dr. Mario, and his unlikely team member come onto the field. The audience cheered loudly for Team Bowser and Team Dr. Mario, respectively.

Master Hand clears his throat, and then he loudly announces with pride, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today LIVE at the Grand Sauropod Forest Soccer Stadium, located within the center of the treetop village of Sauropod Forest! It surely is going to be an intense match, ladies and gentlemen, as Team Dr. Mario goes up against the championship team, Team Bowser!"

Bowser gives the thumbs up to Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Wario, and Charizard, who all nod and give the thumbs up sign back. Dr. Mario looks at his team and winks, before turning back to Bowser and getting into position for the match. The soccer ball is then tossed onto the soccer field, and the match begins.

Bowser roars loudly, and he snatches the ball. He hides in his spiky shell, and he gets out, kicking the ball to Ganondorf. Ganondorf grins, and he runs towards the goal, passing the ball to mewtwo, who passes the ball back. Ganondorf charges his fist, and he punches at the soccer ball, which goes blasting towards the goal. Mr. Game-and-Watch caught the ball with a butterfly net, and he threw it back onto the field. Wario ran towards the ball and butt smashed Pit and Ike. He then grabbed the ball and kicked it to Bowser, who burned it with his intense flames and then kicked the ball into Mr. Game-and-Watch. Mr. Game-and-Watch grabbed the ball, but feeling the hot flames, he tossed the ball back and screamed as his hands were now on fire. The audience cheered loudly and chanted Team Bowser as Pichu ran towards the ball, but was pushed aside by Mewtwo, who closed his eyes and kicked the ball in using his Psychic attack. The ball went in, due to Mr. Game-and-Watch not getting the ball in time.

Dr. Mario growled angrily, and he got into position with the rest of his team. Kicking the ball, Dr. mario jumped over Ganondorf and he ran towards the goal. He kicked the ball upwards and jumped up, kicking the ball in midair. Charizard lunged at the ball, and he tossed it back onto the field. Bowser ran towards the ball, but he was tackled by Ike, who snatched the ball and sliced it with his sword, causing the ball to be hurtled upward. Pichu headed backwards, and bobbed the ball with his head. The ball started rolling towards Bowser's side, and Ganondorf lunged at it. He laughed and used a Warlock Kick, thrusting forward to Dr. Mario's side and pushing Pit into the electric fence. As Ganondorf started to charge the ball, Mr. Game-and-Watch took out his trusty frying pan and started firing bacon and sausages at Ganondorf, impaling him. Mewtwo then teleported nearby Ganondorf and used Confuse Ray to confuse Mr. Game-and-Watch. Mewtwo then teleported into the goal, with the ball in tow.

The audience eagerly stood up in their seats, cheering loudly and rooting on both teams, though there were more cheers for Team Bowser than Team Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario quickly kicked the ball, and then jumped over Bowser and ran after the ball. Ganondorf and Wario lunged at Dr. Mario, but Ike and Pit tackled into them, knocking the opposing players down. Dr. mario took out his pills and started tossing them at Charizard, who lost his focus and laughed dumbfounded. Dr. Mario then charged the ball, and he jumped to the right as Bowser lunged at him, watching the mighty Koopa King crash into Charizard. Mewtwo teleported towards Dr. Mario, but Dr. Mario slid into Mewtwo, knocking him down to the ground. Dr. mario took a giant pill and tossed it at the goal, kicking the ball right after, getting a score for his team.

As a new soccer ball was grabbed from a gigantic Diplodocus looming its small, sleek head over the gigantic stadium, Wario let out a loud fart and ran towards the ball, farting as he ran towards the goal and Mr. Game-and-Watch. Dr. Mario and his teammates gacked and nearly choked on the poisonous gas cloud left by Wario, who charged up the ball and kicked it upward. Bowser then lunged at the ball, and grabbed it with his right hand, his sharp claws becoming more sharper and crushing the soccer ball. He then unleashed the ball, and Mr. Game-and-Watch used his frying pan to repel the four smaller balls that exploded from the soccer ball. He managed to get the first two mini balls, but the next mini ball curved from his left, and the other mini ball knocked him into the top railing of the goal. Mr. Game-and-Watch moaned, lying on the ground in pain.

The bells blew loudly, and the whistles chimed as the audience cheered loudly and threw confetti from their seats. Team Bowser all chuckled and gave each other a high five, while Team Dr. Mario all sighed and moaned, sulking back to the locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a grueling match, but Team Bowser, with their brutal power and cunning thinking, have triumphed over Dr. Mario's mixed team!" He cleared his throat to speak above the loud cheering from the celebrating audience, "Which team will challenge Team Bowser next, and will they be able to defeat them and take the championship, or will Team Bowser protect their title with an iron fist!? Stay tuned next time!"

**Score: Team Bowser, 4; Team Dr. Mario, 1**

**Winner: Team Bowser**


	8. Team Bronto vs Team Kirby

**Team Kirby vs. Team Bronto**

**The Dump**

Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus all stare down at Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, and Waddle Dee. At the goals of the muddy and dirty field are Waddle Doo (goalie of Team Kirby) and Boshi (goalie of Team Bronto). Kirby floats onto the soccer field and does a cute dance. Bronto slams onto the soccer field and does a victory pose, winking and giving Team Kirby a thumbs up. A soccer ball is tossed onto the field by a watching Octorok, and the match begins.

Kirby inhales the ball, and he starts floating up into the air, heading to the other side of the soccer field. He then spits out the ball as a star, which speeds towards Boshi. Boshi grins, and he snatches the ball, tossing it to Bronto, who gets the ball and slams the ground, causing the soccer field to shake. Bronto then starts running down, ramming into King DeDeDe, and passing the ball to Zirdo. Zirdo twirls around, and as she runs to the goal on Kirby's side of the soccer field, Meta Knight slashes at her, knocking her down to the ground. Meta Knight starts charging up, and he flies into the air, slicing the ball into six smaller pieces. Boshi growls, and he grabs all of the six smaller balls, grabbing a new soccer ball tossed from the outlines and to Heppy. Heppy whirls around, knocking Waddle Dee and Kirby out and passes the ball to Bronto, who passes the ball to Shelia, who passes the ball back to Bronto, who kicks it to Zirdo, who twirls around and fires the ball from her nose, knocking the Waddle Doo back.

As the two teams return to the field, Meta Knight slashes at Bronto while King DeDeDe whacks the ball upward with a whack from his mallet. Kirby jumps up in the air and inhales the ball, running with it safely tucked in his mouth. He stops in front of Boshi and releases the ball, the star knocking Boshi down, and the ball going in.

Zirdo sucks in the ball, and she spits it out to Bronto. Bronto jumps into the air and slams down on the ground, knocking away Kirby, King DeDeDe, and Shelia by mistake. He runs down the field from the right, and head-butts into Meta Knight, passing the ball to Zirdo, who twirls around and dazes Waddle Dee. Zirdo spits the ball out to Heppy, who kicks the ball in the air, and jumps. he then whirls around, and smacks the ball into the goal with his powerful swing of his tail club.

The audience watching the match cheer loudly as rain starts pouring down. Kirby passes the ball to King DeDeDe, who moves back towards his team's side. He then jumps up and kicks the ball, and Waddle Dee attempts to get it, but slips on the slippery mud. Instead, Heppy whirls around in the air and knocks the ball back, tackling into King DeDeDe and passing the ball to Bronto. Bronto stomps the ground, and he charges the ball, before being inhaled by kirby and then spat out at Shelia. Kirby takes the ball and runs towards Bronto's side, but he slips on a banana peel, and falls on his back on the mushy mud. Zirdo jumps at the ball, and she gets up, kicking the ball upward and then sucking it into her mouth, spitting it out at the Waddle Dee, knocking him down. Heppy runs towards the ball, but he is slashed at by meta Knight, who wraps his cape around himself and the ball, and then reappears in front of Boshi, kicking the ball into the blue Yoshisaurus's face. Boshi moans in pain, and as he gets up, Meta Knight slashes the ball from the right, getting it in.

The two teams tied, both Team Bronto and Team Kirby stand down in front of each other, growling as they determine to get a win. Bronto snatched the ball, and he kicked it to Shelia. Shelia turned around and whacked Meta Knight with her spiky tail, spiking the ball to Zirdo, who was attacked by King DeDeDe from a whack from his powerful mallet. King DeDeDe started whacking the ball around with his mallet, while Waddle Dee kicked the ball back to the fat penguin king, charging up the ball. As King DeDeDe was about to whack the ball again, Heppy whirled into him, and he moved downwards to the left. The energetic, purple Ankylosaurus whirled above the coming Meta Knight, and he charged the ball, whacking it into Waddle Doo with a swing from his powerful tail club. Waddle Doo caught the ball, and he tossed it to meta Knight, who was rammed into by Bronto. Bronto jumped up into the air and stomped back down on the soccer field, shaking the area. As he got closer to Waddle Doo, he slipped on the mushy mud, falling on his back. Shelia quickly snatched the ball, and she charged it up, striking from the right side. Waddle Doo grabbed the ball and tossed it back to the field, with Zirdo appearing and sucking in the ball, and spitting it at Waddle Doo, knocking him down on the mushy mud backwards. Zirdo then sucked in the ball again, twirled around to daze Kirby and Waddle Dee, and finally charged enough to release the ball at full force into the goal, Waddle Doo unable to get the ball. The whistles blew loudly, and the audience cheered as Team Bronto all ran towards each other and gave each other a high five, while Boshi folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Team Kirby all sulked out of the mushy soccer field, and headed back into the locker rooms, the audience chanting Team Bronto's name.

**Score: Team Bronto, 3; Team Kirby, 2**

**Winner: Team Bronto**


	9. Team Mario vs Team Waluigi

**Team Mario vs. Team Waluigi**

**The Sand Tomb**

Luigi, Peach, and Toad were all standing on one side of the sandy field within the sprawling desert, while gave them back intimidating looks. It was then that Mario arrived through a warp pipe, taking off his red cap and grinning as Waluigi suddenly jumped down and yelled, pathetically trying to scare Mario's teammates, but not being successful. Daisy, Bowser Jr., and Petey Piranha also teased Mario and his teammates, determined to beat them. The thwomps stomped the ground flat repeatedly as the soccer ball was tossed onto the sandy field, and the soccer match between Team Mario and Team Waluigi began.

Mario ran towards the soccer ball and kicked it, but Waluigi snatched it and then pushed aside Mario. He headed towards the left and then charged up the soccer ball, kicking it towards the Pianta goalie on Mario's side. The blue-colored Pianta grabbed the ball and chucked it towards Peach, who jumped into the air with the ball in between her legs and kicked it to the right towards Luigi, who snatched the ball and pushed Daisy aside, kicking the ball into the goal from the side. Ridley, however, prepared for this and caught the ball with his right hand, tossing it back onto the field, but Mario kicked the ball in from the air, scoring a point.

Waluigi fumed, and he kicked the ball into a shadow under a Thwomp. Toad ran towards the ball, but he was flattened by the Thwomp. Petey Piranha snatched the ball and fired brown, sticky goop at Luigi and Peach, covering them and causing them to stick. However, Mario tackled into the large piranha plant into a thwomp, and snatched the ball, jumping over Waluigi and kicking the ball into Ridley, damaging him. Mario then charged the ball up, but he was kicked from the ground by Daisy, who kicked the ball towards Mario's side, but it collided into a Thwomp going back upwards slowly. Toad returned to his normal form and kicked the ball from the right, with Ridley slashing at the ball and sending it back. Toad kicked the ball again, and it went in.

Waluigi pulled his mustache, and he then grabbed a long whip, snapping the ball upwards and then passing it to Daisy, who caused orange spikes to rise from the ground. Luigi and Toad went into the air as Daisy swerved to the right and avoided a slamming thwomp, running towards the Pianta. The Pianta blocked the ball from the right, but Petey Piranha spewed goop all over him, and Daisy pushed aside Mario into a Thwomp and charged the ball, kicking it from the left into the goal as the Pianta struggled to get out of the sticky goop.

Mario huddled with his fellow teammates, and they turned to face Waluigi and his teammates, who all laughed at them. Mario kicked the ball and headed towards Ridley, but Petey Piranha whacked him with his large left leaf. Bowser Jr. then whirled around in his green spiky shell and kicked the ball above Peach. Daisy snatched the ball and kicked it from the left into the Pianta, who blocked it. The Pianta then pushed Bowser Jr. down and tossed the ball onto the thwomp. All of the teammates on both teams looked up at dismay as the ball started to slowly moved towards the right, and it then fell off. Mario quickly grabbed the ball, but he was frozen by a blue, icy shell. Waluigi chuckled, and he grabbed the ball, creating several spiky purple thorns behind him. He then trapped himself in between the thorns, and charged the ball, kicking it through the thorns and right into the Pianta, knocking the mountain esq. goalie over and the ball going in.

Waluigi laughed and did his victory pose, pounding his chest with confidence as he taunted Mario's team. Mario snapped his fingers, and he kicked the ball towards a Thwomp, going behind it. Mario charged the ball, an luckily, Luigi blocked Daisy from ambushing the red-capped plumber while Peach tossed a banana peel at Petey Piranha, forcing him to slip. Mario then fully charged the ball and as the Thwomp slowly went up, kicked the ball and headed towards Ridley, who whacked it back with his long, purple tail. Toad ran towards the ball and kicked it from the air, scoring a point.

Mario grinned as Waluigi kicked the ball towards the right, with Bowser Jr. getting it and using his spiky shell to repel Peach. Bowser Jr. then jumped over Toad and charged up the ball behind a thwomp, but Daisy couldn't protect him as she was stomped on by Mario. Mario then slid into Bowser Jr. and kicked the ball back to Waluigi's side, with Luigi spinning around and knocking Petey Piranha and Waluigi down. Luigi then charged the ball, and kicked it from the right, but Ridley blocked the ball and sent it towards Daisy. Daisy formed orange spikes around her once again, but Peach jumped above the spikes and kicked Daisy in the butt, impaling her and kicking the ball above the orange spikes, with Mario jumping into the air and charging the ball with flames, kicking it into Ridley. Ridley screeched in pain as bright red-yellow-and-orange flames surrounded his purple body, with Luigi moving towards the right and kicking the ball into the goalie. The Lakitu blew the whistle, and Team Mario cheered and gave each other high fives while Team Waluigi grumbled and complained about their loss, the thwomps continuing to smash the desert ground with no care about the soccer game at all.

**Score: Team Mario, 4; Team Waluigi, 2**

**Winner: Team Mario**


End file.
